


Anytime, Princess

by clarkescrusade (alindy)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alindy/pseuds/clarkescrusade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke get revenge on Abby and Octavia for pissing them off by fake dating. </p><p>Response to a prompt given to me on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime, Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt given to me on tumblr: Bellarke AU where Bellamy and Clarke fake-date to get on Octavia, and Abby's nerves (they end up falling for each other).

“You...and my brother? Did you hear them talking about you two?” Octavia laughed back, barely capable of releasing words between the obnoxious chuckles falling from her mouth. “They think that you two are secretly together, or are going to get together, I don’t even know because I heard the words and laughter followed and then everything after that was a blur.”

“Oh my god, Octavia,” Clarke groaned, rolling her eyes again and turning her line of sight onto her. “It isn’t that funny.”

“It’s hilarious! These girls think you and my brother could date.”

“Do you really think that highly of your brother that I’m not even capable of being seen as a romantic interest? Am I trash or something?” Clarke questioned, the anger creeping into her words.

“Not the point, Clarke,” Octavia replied. “I’m just saying that you really aren’t my brother’s type.”

“And his type is…?” she prompted, stopping in her tracks as they finally reached the medics tent. Octavia came to a stop besides her, eyeing her cautiously before responding.

“Clarke, it’s a compliment. You’re way too smart to put up with his shit. I have to go find Lincoln, see you later.”

Octavia wandered off, and Clarke ended up infinitely more confused than she had been started.

* * *

“I just worry about the amount of time Clarke spends with him,” Abby stated, and Bellamy stopped in his tracks and looked around the corner. Raven was sitting on the table and Abby was doing something to her leg, and Bellamy knew his name had never been distinctly stated, but she couldn’t help but feel like the conversation had something to do with him.

“Bellamy is...a good guy, at the base of everything,” Raven assured her. “Plus, from what I’ve seen, they always make a great pair. I would try not to worry too much.”

“I’m her mother, easier said than done,” she replied.

“I just don’t know if he’s the best influence on her, that’s all.” Bellamy tried his best not to be offended, but the words got underneath his skin and thoroughly pissed him off. All of the work he had done to change his bad ways, all the guilt he had dealt with, and here someone who didn’t even really know him that well felt like they had the right to say he was a bad influence.

Truthfully, Bellamy didn’t want to hear any more, so he pushed his way back out of the tent and away from the conversation. Which led him to run straight into…

“Clarke,” he announced.

Clarke’s mind was clearly in another place as it took her several seconds to comprehend that Bellamy had said something to her. She looked up slowly before catching his eyes, and then the dam seemed to open and the flood came out.

“I’m, I’m…” Clarke trailed off, the anger seeming to almost crackle through her hair. Her whole body tensed up, and if Bellamy wasn’t so infuriated himself right now, he would probably find the sight comical.

“Pissed?” he offered.

“Pissed,” she agreed. “Your sister thinks I’m not good enough for you which, no offense, if anyone is above the other in our fake relationship I am definitely on a higher level and how dare she think it so ludicrous that someone like you could like me. I’m a catch,” she rattled off. Clarke’s annoyance brought a sort of nonsensical nature to her words that did bring the smallest of smirks to his features before he remembered his own feelings.

“Your mom worries about the time you spend with me,” he added. “She thinks I’m probably a bad influence, which I am not. What does she think we’re doing together? Murdering children? Am I constantly trying to proposition you for sexual favors? How am I that bad of an influence that she has genuine concern about you being in just the same room as me.”

“I want to make them mad,” Clarke announced, her irritation growing tenfold at the onslaught of new information. “I want them to be as pissed off as we are right now. I want to strike them down!”

“Sometimes you scare me a little bit, but I think I like it,” Bellamy declared. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Clarke’s eyes lit up with an idea and Bellamy knew either something good was coming or he needed to fear for his life. Maybe a little bit of both.

“We’re shoving it in their faces with my horrifically-bad-good idea,” she began. Bellamy listened intently as she continued to describe exactly what they should do.

A little bit of both it was.

 

* * *

 

“Just hold my hand, Bellamy,” Clarke told him, rolling her eyes.

“I’m not a hand holder,” he declared, looking at her pointedly. “Plus, don’t you think this whole thing is going to blow up in our faces?”

“No, it won’t,” she assured him with her surefire confidence. “Now, grab my damn hand and we are going to go walk by my mother. Think of the joy of proving her wrong…”

“Fine,” he grumbled, grasping her hand in his and moving them away from their hiding location and out into public. Bellamy hadn’t really thought about the fact that there would be more than just Abby walking by and that other, real people would see them with their display, but it didn’t really bother him that much. At least half of everyone already seemed to think they were dating anyway, so it didn’t really matter that much more if it was confirmed in some small way for them.

Abby walked toward them, completely oblivious as she glanced over some kind of work file, but as they got closer she looked up and finally noticed them. Her eyes quickly found their hands, and in a truly suspicious manner, they pulled them away from each other and pretended like they hadn’t been doing it in the first place.

“Hi Clarke...Bellamy,” she welcomed, her voice full of suspicion and confusion.

They figured it was a pretty good start.

* * *

Bellamy getting attacked in a gathering mission and coming home with a nasty cut down his side certainly hadn’t been _planned_ , but it proved a pretty good opportunity. Clarke was cleaning it when Octavia ran in, and pretending like Clarke didn’t know she was there, she brought a hand up to the side of Bellamy’s face and sent a grateful look his way, like she was thanking the stars he was in front of her.

Bellamy was confused at first, unaware of what was going on, but when he too noticed his sister in his peripheral vision, he understood the game they were playing.

“You’re too smart for your own good,” he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling over her skin. Clarke pulled back and it was _100_ %  an act that her cheeks were flushed and her body felt hot, _100_ %.

“Don’t sweet talk me,” she replied, winking in his direction before she looked to her left and widened her eyes. “Octavia, hey.”

“Hey…” she trailed off suspiciously, confusion all over her face as Clarke moved her body a half step backwards and Octavia moved forward. “How are you doing, Bell?”

“Fine, it’s barely a cut,” he replied. “You’re worrying for nothing.”

“Clarke?” she asked, waiting for either a confirmation or negation on her brother’s words.

“It’s a pretty big gash, but it isn’t that deep. Your brother is one of the strongest guys I’ve ever met; as soon as I’m done stitching him up he’ll be just fine.”

Octavia’s eyebrows shot up at her words, but she nodded gratefully. As Clarke went in to start sewing up the wound, she could feel her eyes following all of her movements.

* * *

Bellamy was sprawled on his bed, looking through an old book Octavia had gotten him through Lincoln, and despite the fact that he had never been much of a reader, he was grateful for the simple distraction. Just as the thought struck him, in came Clarke, a whole different type of distraction.

She was dressed a bit more down today, more casually as it was a day off of sorts for her. Bounding in, she ran toward the bed and laid down next to him, no explanation as she worked her way on his chest and flush up against him.

“What the hell are you doing, princess?” Bellamy asked.

“Shut up Blake and read to me,” she ordered, not bothering to make eye contact with him. Truthfully, if she looked at him she might actually feel the nerves that she had been pushing down rear back up. Being this close to him, feeling his heat, was actually sort of driving her insane. Clarke didn’t know when she had started to feel this way about Bellamy, when nothing had turned into a something, but now it was here and she had a feeling it wasn’t going anywhere.

Bellamy did as he was told, mostly because he didn’t want to argue and he figured there was an ulterior motive to this action, but also because he needed to do something to get his mind off of how right it felt to have Clarke here by his side and leaning into him. How she still managed to smell good when none of them were ever really clean he didn’t know, but her smell was driving him crazy.

“Have you seen Clarke? I’ve been looking everywhere for her,” a voice echoed into the tent, and Bellamy suddenly understood the reason behind her sudden appearance.

“Yea, she’s in Bellamy’s tent,” someone responded. Bellamy was pretty sure it was Jasper from the teasing sound of his voice.

The door flap moved aside and in came Abby, looking at the two of them curiously, her eyebrows shooting up.

“Hey, mom,” Clarke exclaimed, slowly moving her body off of Bellamy’s, both of them sitting up suddenly and looking at her expectantly.

“Hi, I, uh- needed your help on something,” she stuttered.

“Ok, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Ok,” she agreed, sending one last look over her shoulders before leaving.

“I worry about how good you are at this,” Bellamy stated.

“I kinda do, too,” she stated, moving off of the bed and toward the door. “Thanks for allowing the intrusion.”

“Anytime, princess. My bed is always open to you,” he answered, sending a wink in her direction. Clarke rolled her eyes and left, getting out of the tent quick enough so he wouldn’t see the red creeping up her neck and the way her breathing had increased just the slightest bit.

* * *

“You sure she’s coming in here soon?” Bellamy questioned, anticipation fueling him.

“Yea, she’s set to help with the reconstruction of some weapons with Raven. They should be in here any minute.”

Light footsteps and chatter filtered into the room, clearly getting closer and closer.

“We are not half-assing this, this is the grand finale,” Clarke declared, that scary kind of determination Bellamy had learned to both fear and respect filling in her eyes. She threw herself up on the nearest table, pulling him between her legs and reaching her hands up to his hair and running them through it. Her forwardness took him off guard for a second, but as soon as the complete and utter shock of it wore off, Bellamy grabbed at the back of Clarke’s shirt, made eye contact and waited for her nod of ok, and untucked it.

“I’m just saying, you and Wick…” a voice trailed off, the words coming from only just outside the door. Bellamy and Clarke made hurried eye contact, and they lunged at each other. It was like going from 0 to 60 in only several seconds flat as their lips met in the middle, his hands running all of her back (Clarke was having a hard time denying that the fact that his palm was almost big enough to cover the whole width of her back didn’t get her going a _little_ more intensely into the whole thing) and her hands launching in his hair (he had to force himself to push down a mewl he could feel surfacing, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself from letting a groan release from his throat), and the loud gasps that exited Raven and Octavia’s mouths upon entering the room made it pretty apparent their show was pretty good.

Clarke and Bellamy broke apart quickly, looking at the two girls with wide eyes and disbelieving expressions (Clarke had to try really hard not to smile in satisfaction).

“I-” Clarke began, but nothing else came out of her mouth.

“I knew it,” Raven spoke calmly, a smile sliding its way onto her face. “There was way too many looks at each other when the other one wasn’t paying attention and far too much tension for it to be platonic. Man, I really wish I had taken Jasper up on that stupid bet.”

“Bet?” Bellamy exclaimed, stepping forward and looking like he might just try to hunt Jasper down.

“You two?” Octavia exclaimed, her gaze traveling back and forth a few times. “I...woah. So the other day when we were having that conversation outside the medical tent…”

“Him and I were...a thing,” Clarke declared, looking her head on.

“So that’s why you got so offended when I said you weren’t his type!” she squealed. “That’s actually really cute; I take it all back. My apologies.”

“I’m glad you guys clearly still have a spark in your relationship and all, but we do have some work so could you…” Raven trailed off.

Bellamy nodded in understanding, moving back toward Clarke and taking her hand. They were through the doorway, almost out of the clear, but then Raven touched Clarke’s shoulder and the two of them turned around.

“Congratulations,” she stated, clearly searching for the right words but struggling to stumble upon them. “We’ve all been rooting for you guys. Glad it came together.”

“Thank you,” Clarke stated before tugging Bellamy along with her as they exited. The words sat strangely on her, though, because everyone seemed to think that there was something between Bellamy and herself and she had no idea where it all came from. In truth, she couldn’t even begin say that everything she felt for him was anywhere near platonic anymore, specifically after having his tongue in her mouth, but she had never known so many people thought they should be together.

Once they had moved several paces down the hallway and the sound of Octavia and Raven talking disappeared behind them, there hands fell away from each other. Clarke missed it, the feel of protection of having his hand holding hers, and even though she didn’t _need_ him to protect her, it was still calming to feel the sense of security.

“Bellamy,” Clarke began, stopping in her tracks and turning toward him, “what if, in a purely hypothetical situation, I wasn’t ready to be do-”

“Princess,” Bellamy cut her off, raising an eyebrow. “Are you saying you want me?”

“You were all over me,” Clarke flung back at him. “Did you really have to kiss me with tongue to get it across? Cause your hands were already everywhere.”

“Fine,” Bellamy answered with a small smirk, “touche.”

Clarke opened her mouth, about to let several more words fly out in his direction, but suddenly the cold metal of the wall was on her back and the warm body of Bellamy Blake was tight on her front. His hands found a secure hold on her hips and his mouth went straight to hers, a similar kind of passion as when they had been playing before, but now there was a message with it. A sort of “I mean it” that was conveyed through Bellamy’s movements, and Clarke never wanted this feeling to end, not ever. Her arms looped around his neck, pulling him closer, and she couldn’t help the feeling that this, right here, might just be what complete bliss felt like.

* * *

“Abby!” Octavia yelled, running into the medical tent excitedly, her whole body thrumming with energy. “It worked, it so totally worked.”

“Clarke and-”

“Bellamy, yea, they’re actually together now. We are evil genuines,” she replied.

“I’m too old for this…” Abby chuckled.

“Well, don’t say that yet. We still have to set Wick and Raven up. Right now, we have a 100% success rate.”

All Abby could do was laugh in response, and maybe agree a little. Or a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr -> [castielscrusade](http://castielscrusade.tumblr.com/)


End file.
